


Heresy

by Sweet Sweet (Sweetooze)



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Help, Heresy, Maids, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Skeksis and Gelflings, Smut, Teasing, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetooze/pseuds/Sweet%20Sweet
Summary: A rainy day and an affair.You had thought you could read anyone if you tried, but this, you could've never imagined.





	Heresy

It had started raining again. Greyish clouds blocked the three suns' warmth and made the Castle of the Crystal an even darker and even colder place than it usually was. A chilling gush of wind blew the few windows in the room open before you rushed to shut them again.

Raindrops had only begun to dot the dark marble when you pushed with all of your might the impossibly tall frames. Everything in here was taller than you. The tables, the beds, the chairs were all fit to accommodate the equally tall residents of the castle. One of which, you served personally. And not so gratefully.

The doors burst loudly, accompanied by the rumbling thunder from above. Such was your master: prone to appear when others were thinking lowly of him.

"Ingrates! All are!" the skeksis exclaimed, not so much talking to you as to himself. You closed the heavy doors behind him, with effort. You knew better than to let his private complains ring down the halls. No one would benefit from that.

"Brutes! Imbeciles!" he cursed, then looked at you and emphasized: "Imbeciles _ and _brutes."

"Who, my lord?" you asked, even though you knew very well who it was. In these circumstances, it was better to encourage him to vent. He would have done it, regardless.

To be fair, serving as Lord Chamberlain's maid wasn't the lowest position you could have in the castle. Far from it, really. There were way more vile, disgusting, cruel skeksis you could have been assigned to.

The General had a natural disregard for anything gelfling related. The Scientist had the habit of doing all sorts of experiments with his servants. The Slave Master... You didn't dare to think of what he did in his spare time.

"All! All fools! But especially General," he responded, indignant. "General trying to gain Emperor's favor. Trying to steal _my place_."

The Chamberlain, on the other hand, was only selfish and greedy. Even if he was, perhaps, the most greedy and most selfish of all.

"General is brainless barbarian! would start war if meant to seat next to Emperor!" He wasn't the one to lash out by impulse or to use violence to achieve his means.

No, being around this particular skeksis meant you should partake in every scheme. Support every lie. Keep every secret and pass them on, if the occasion demanded it.

"My lord, if the General does as you say, it will be only easier for you to voice reason to the Emperor," you reminded, from your place next to the entrance, ever ready to alarm, should there be any approaching footsteps from the outside. In a lower tone, you added: "It has been said around the kitchens that he plans to suggest a raid to the Dousan."

It was a very interesting position in the castle, indeed. If anything, you were never short of gossip.

"Whatever for?" your master inquired, raising a scaly eyebrow.

"There have been rumors surrounding the Circle of the Suns... And the Heretic."

"Absurd!" he denied, throwing his hands in the air, dismissively. "Only dimwit like General believes in podling hoax!

All whispers come from _ me _," the Chamberlain snarled, pointing at his own chest with a sharp claw. "Attacking Dousan would cause commotion. Agitate gelfling. All for what? For skeksis need to swing sword around."

You nodded, watching as he paced around the room, ever the dramatic one.

"Chamberlain is only one holding skeksis empire from ruin! Would be bunch of mindless animals if not for Chamberlain!"

"Then my lord must remind the Emperor of that," you advised, very much used to stroking the characteristic skeksis ego of your master.

He hummed, that long, whimpering sound that only he could make.

"Correct," he agreed, absentmindedly looking out the window. After all of the complaining and plotting, he would often contemplate at that same position. You had a vague notion, only enough so you could deal with him and be useful, but you had never been truly sure of what went through the mind of the Chamberlain. In reality, no one did, but you entertained the idea that you were one of the few that got the closest to figuring out.

If you had to guess, he would be about to praise your helpfulness.

"Little gelfling did well," he turned with an unsettling smile on his beak. "As little gelfling always does."

Next, as he walked towards you with his intimidating height, he would remind you, for the hundredth unnecessary time, that this was a private business.

"Little gelfling will tell _ no one _, yes?" he cooed, running a talon across your soft cheek.

"I live only to serve, my lord," you bowed, in a quiet vow to never speak of it. You both understood things best when they were implicit.

He studied you silently, while you patiently waited for him to order where you would go next. Assign who needed to be followed or which conversation should you listen to next. Or, as you had imagined it would probably be, which rumor to spread that would incriminate the General's wish for war. Or something close to that.

Instead, he decided to surprise you.

"How long?" Chamberlain asked, still looking down at you. "How long since little gelfling became Chamberlain's?"

The question puzzled you. Your master was not one to lose track of things. Had you been such a compliant shadow of him and for such a long time that he had forgotten the days before your servitude? It was a pleasant thought, but naive.

"Fifteen trine, my lord."

"Only so?" With subtly shocked features, your master hummed again. He scratched his beak in thought, beginning to make you a little nervous if you were being honest.

"...If my memory serves me right, my lord."

"Must be long time for little gelfling... For little gelfling live so shortly," he commented, finally looking at something else. "Tell... Why so loyal, for so long?"

Your nose scrunched with confusion, your impassive facade completely lost now. Were you to be punished? Did you provide any sort of wrong information? Or were you discovered during your eavesdropping? What sort of interrogation was this?

"Need not be afraid!" the skeksis reassured as if reading your thoughts. "Chamberlain is friend, yes?"

You pondered for a second. Of course, you had heard that same sentence come out of your master's mouth numerous occasions before. Chamberlain was always a friend when he wanted something in return.

"Yes, my lord," you answered, methodically, still unsure of how to respond to his previous question.

"Yes! Friend!" he repeated, merrily, "little gelfling loyal to Chamberlain as friend is loyal to friend, yes?"

You nodded vigorously. Yes, you could run with that.

"So hard to find good friends these days," the Chamberlain started to move away, allowing you to release a breath you had not realized you were holding. Your eyes followed his large frame as he waddled further inside his personal chambers. He waved a couple of times with his slender fingers, motioning for you to follow. You hesitated but did.

"Perhaps, little gelfling deserves gift? Yes, reward..." he mumbled, but you weren't really listening. To be entering such a private area was unnerving in its own right, but the sickeningly sweet manner in which your master was speaking cause shivers to run down your back. It was very different from courteousness he usually reserved to you, or the fury and indignation, for that matter.

"Come, come," you realized you had been standing still at the entryway, one hand clutching the wall with caution. It was the first time you saw Lord Chamberlain's sleeping chamber.

You complied, felling your cheeks heat up as you walked forward. It felt extremely personal and vulgar for a gelfling servant to be here and it made you insecure for your own safety. So much so, that you gave an instinctive glance behind your back, as you were moments from being seen and punished.

You were appreciating the intricate designs on the dark stone walls and the bold red of the fabrics that covered the mattress when you felt a strong grip around your middle and was pulled upwards in a blink. Your chest would fall up and down as you were gently placed on top of the softest of sheets.

"My lord, what is the meaning of this?"

The faint light that seeped inside through the curtains, cast an eerie glow upon his face and obscured most of it. His head was tilted slightly to one side, as he looked at you with curiosity.

"Relax, little gelfling... Worry not."

Two slender hands came to rest by each side of you, while bright green eyes remained locked to your own and you listened to every word with unwavering attention.

"We are friends, yes?" Chamberlain murmured sweetly, "Other skeksis might take gelfling for granted... Not skekSil. Chamberlain so very grateful for good, loyal friend..."

His voice descended into a low mewl, at the same time as his talons brushed against your thighs. Your legs clenched together without warning as the implications, which brought you a newfound feeling of shame... And also want.

"Chamberlain would never let pass opportunity to show gratitude..." his claws met on your lap, digging ever so slightly on your covered flesh as he visibly delighted himself with your every reaction. "...for friend."

You yelped, as your whole body was dragged towards him without warning. For a moment, you had thought this was the part were he devoured you like one of the many little critters that ran on the skeksis' dinner tables. But you were just as trapped as them when he decided to rest his large head on top of your stomach.

"My lord..." you started, unsure of what to say, as many conflicting thoughts ran across your mind.

"Yes?" He retorted, nonchalantly, "if my little gelfling does not wish it... Must only say the word."

You had to admit... While a part of you would remain cautious, ever fearing of a trap, punishment or something of the sorts, another part felt... Intrigued. Intrigued, yes, to say the least.

It was a scandalous thought, you knew. As vile and cruel as you knew he could be, it felt... refreshing to be desired by such a powerful being. As well as the prime, instinctive feeling of having someone so close. The way he held your legs and warmed your entire body...

"Whatever my lord has to offer me," you finally said, "...I want it."

If you were being honest with yourself, the moment he began to tempt you this way, you were absolutely certain that you were going to give in.

Offering no answer other than a hoarse humming, he kept his eyes on yours while he pushed your middle. Still not looking away and far lower, he drew in a deep breath, like he was appreciating a fine dish before eating. Perhaps you weren't so different from the creatures from the dinner table after all.

More gently than you would have expected, he peeled layer after layer out of the way, making you chest heavy with the expectation and your cheek grow hotter by how he just wouldn't stop looking at you. What seemed like an eternity of teasing was slowly but surely making you lose whatever was left of your composure.

"Hm... Lovely," the Chamberlain paused one last, painful time, taking in your image as you shifted beneath him.

He finally tore gaze from yours, dipping his head down in swift motion. He pressed his beak between your legs, his slender fingers curling around your thighs and spreading them further apart.

Wet and warm, his tongue rolled out of his mouth and brushed against your seams, taking its time to size you up. He gave an experimental lick, barely digging in, but tasting the clear liquid that had began to drip down from you long ago.

He licked again, humming to himself in appreciation. "Tasty...," he purred against your bare core.

His long tongue began to slither more fervently, circling and dragging the flat of it against you and making vulgar noises that filled the room, joined by your tiny moans. His face penetrated deeper inside your folds, allowing the forked tip of his tongue to flick against your nub while he savored your flowing juices.

Your head fell back against the smooth surface of the bed and your legs began to close around him, desperate for more friction. As if by command, he skidded one hand away from your leg and into your groin. At an excruciating pace, two lanky fingers slide inside you, spreading your lips apart, causing you to let out a particularly loud whimper as his tongue turned and curled.

He began to look for new ways of exploring you, tilting his head left and right, much as he would do out of habit on a normal day. Elusive as he was, he ate at you like you were the most important creature in that castle, pleasuring you with every swirl and suction, building you up all the while.

Sucking, lapping, flicking and pushing inside of you, he made you clutch at the sheets unable to think about anything else, you could only wish for more, more of his touches, more of him.

His jagged teeth suddenly closed on you, ever so lightly, yet enough to conjured a glance in his way. His half-lidded eyes almost glimmered in the darkness, ensnaring you once again with their intensity while he nipped at you one more time.

You came with a quiet tremble, arching your back and closing your eyes. A final, soft, gasp escaped your lips, before you settled down on the mattress, chest rising and falling with fatigue. Not before giving your sore slit one last sweep, he pulled away, wiping at one glistening line of fluid that ran down his collar.

"Delightful," he drawled, running his tongue around his mouth, catching any remnants of your taste.

Still sluggish from the momentary release, you began to pull yourself together, pushing your skirts back to where they belonged, while he watched closely your every move. You were still not comfortable with being so... Exposed for no reason.

You knew he wouldn't be the first to speak about it.

"My lo-"

The Chamberlain pounced on you before you could finish, leaving his place on the floor and covering your body with his, as his talons scrapped the sheets on each side of your head. You couldn't speak, he had locked you in place without touching you, or even saying a word.

"Now, _ pet _, no use for silly title," he corrected, with that same honey-sweet tone from before, "Chamberlain- no, skekSil, is friend to loyal, little gelfling..."

He brought his face close to yours and whispered against your ear: "... If she knows where her loyalties lie."

An unreadable, almost pleasant smile graced his features. You could only nod in silence, however, not as surprised as you would have thought. In truth, it lifted a weight out of your heart to know he hadn't left in silence.

As he caressed a lock of hair away from your impassive face, you felt cold. This was familiar. But not unpleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> How is this particular gelfling so aware of the skeksis' cruelty? Why is she so cynical about it all?  
Dude, I don't know, I just wanted to write some smut.


End file.
